Canada one-shot
by XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx
Summary: My first cananda oneshot i did for a friend on Quizilla


Nissa couldn't help but smile as she looked at Canada. Everything about him was so freaking adorable. From his cute little curl to the way he spoke when he wanted to be noticed by the other countries. Every time she looked at him it made you heart leap with happiness. But at the same time crumble into a million pieces. It made her heart hurt to think that her feelings for the soft spoken Canadian may not ever be returned. After all, his main focus was to be recognized as a country. Surely he didn't have time for dating or finding that special someone that he could spend the rest of his life with Right? Just the thought of it made her want to cry but with her being stubborn she refused to be seen crying, especially in front of the other countries.

"Alright that ends today's meeting with me as the hero!" America yelled causing everyone to groan at the hyper and obnoxious country. It was nothing new to her something like this happened almost everyday. It was either Alfred ranting on about how much of a big hero he was or Arthur and Francis fighting over something totally pointless that it wasted the majority of the time that was suppose to be used for the meeting.

Having enough of the arguing and corny rants for one day Nissa prepared herself to go home. She were tired and suddenly depressed and just wanted to be left alone. All she wanted to do was to go home and crawl underneath her soft fluffy blankets and watch (favorite TV show). She didn't care what was on as long as it took her mind off of the sudden depression. Not bothering to say goodbye to your friends or comrades Nissa silently slipped out of the meeting room and down the long hallway towards her awaiting car.

' I have to tell her today' Canada said to himself as he watched the long black haired beauty that sat only a couple of seats down from him listen intensively to what his brother was talking about. No matter how hard he tried to pay attention to what was being said about the world problems his mind was only focused on the girl that had captured his heart. Even if she didn't notice him he still loved everything about her. He loved the way she laughed. Oh how he loved her laugh. It always made him think of angels singing their godly hymns to give people hope when they were trapped in darkness. He also loved the way her soft black hair would unexpectedly fall into her face making her eyes shine brighter than they already were.

'I have to tell her today. I have to tell her my feelings' Canada said quietly encouraging himself.

"Alright that ends today's meeting with me as the hero!" Canada heard his brother say signaling that the meeting was indeed over. He ignored all of the groans and complains from the other countries as his brother ranted on about how big of a hero he was.

'I can't get distracted. I have to confess my feelings to Nissa.'

Canada quietly slipped through the large crowd of countries desperately trying to catch up to the girl he was determined to confess his feelings too.

"Finally" you said as you make it to your car. Unlocking it, you place your stuff in the passenger seat and start up your car. Just as you were about to leave, you saw someone jump right in front of you. You were about to cuss them out until you notice that the crazy person who nearly scared your soul out of you was Canada.

"Matthew what the hell are you doing! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I-I I'm sorry Nissa b-but I wanted to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time." He said softly while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh. What is it?"

The Canadian didn't say anything for awhile. He wanted to make sure he would be able to do this without screwing it up. After all this might be his only chance to confess his feelings while he still had some courage left in him.

"I-I love you Nissa. I-I have for a very long time. And I w-was wondering if you w-wanted to go out on a date with me?" He stuttered softly his voice getting lower and lower with every word.

Nissa pushed her pinky into her ear trying to clean out any access earwax that may be causing her to not hear correctly.

"I'm sorry Matthew what did you say I couldn't hear you."

Clearing his throat he spoke a little bit louder.

"I-I s-said that I've loved you for a very long time and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me!" he said his voice growing louder and holding more bass than it did before. Nissa smiled and slowly leaned in to give a small kiss to his cheek which was by now a dark cherry red.

"Silly. I heard you the first time. I just wanted you to say it again." Nissa said as she gave his lips a soft peck.


End file.
